


thinking bout you

by attachiantenephilim



Series: My dam Half-Blood works [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexuality, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Questioning, Sexual Content, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: Will’s questioning through the years and the only valid answer to all that questioning: Nico.





	thinking bout you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the PJO series along with the HOO and TOA series belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE SORRY FOR EVENTUAL MISTAKES AND FEEL FREE TO HELP ME CORRECT

Will was twelve when he started questioning his sexuality. It was normal at this age. Especially when Cecil spent half of the day telling him how pretty Lou Ellen was. And Will started to feel kinda… weird.

Not that he didn’t find Lou Ellen pretty, she was his best friend and he could recognize a beautiful girl when he saw one, but he wasn’t attracted to her. First, Will believed that it was because he only saw her as a friend, but then he realized that he didn’t feel anything for any other girl, actually.

Also, regularly, he caught himself staring at other male campers and thinking how handsome they are instead.

Therefore, it freaked him out.

After a while, he figures he should talk about it to someone who wouldn’t judge and chose his older brothers, Michael and Lee. When they laughed after he expressed (with a quiet voice and fiddling fingers behind his back) that he thought “boys were prettier than girls”, tears welled up to his eyes.

“Oh no, no, no don’t cry baby brother, we weren’t making fun of you!”

“It’s fine Willy!” Lee quickly reassured. “We were just laughing because there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s quite common for Greek ascendants to have a sexual orientation other than heterosexual, especially children of Apollo.”

“Really?” Will enquired while he wiped his wet blue eyes.

“Of course, baby bro’. It is known that our father is bisexual, do you know what that word means?” Michael asked.

“No?”

“It means that he’s attracted to both boys and girls.”

Will listened carefully as they explained to him what the LGBT+ community was. They taught him some words such as lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer, intersexual… Michael proceeded to tell him that he was himself pansexual, which meant that he was attracted to anyone regardless of gender or gender identity. Lee took the advantage to tease him a little bit about his _acquaintance_ with Georgie that Will knows as the satyr who brought Michael to the camp years ago; Michael blushed furiously.

“My relationship is irrelevant to this conversation…” Michael mumbled.

“So, you admit there’s a relationship?”

“Argh, Lee stop! Anyway Willy, do you have questions?”

“What ‘bout you Lee? Do you like boys too?” he asked curiously.

“Nah. I mean it wouldn’t bother me, but I identify as straight. I like girls too much!”

Will laughed and a feeling of relief spread in his stomach. He was glad to know that his doubts weren’t abnormal or something. Amongst all the words he heard about the LGBTQ community, two remained in his head: Gay but also Asexuality.

That’s something he figured out after hearing gross Ares campers while they were staring at Aphrodite’s daughters at the beach.

_Damn, this one is hot as hell!_

_Drew is such a catch. Wouldn’t mind bringing her into my bed!_

Yeah. Will wasn’t really into that. He liked hugs, being close to his friends and family and he would like very much to kiss, cuddle and hold hands with an eventual boyfriend. But the very thought of being naked and in bed with someone else made him uncomfortable. Again, he knew now that it was okay and totally normal.

That was until he met Nico di Angelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was fifteen when he realized that he wasn’t insensitive to the son of Hades. They went from doctor-patient relationship (“Three more days in the infirmary Death Boy” “What? Why?” “You’re a little pale) to actual friends. Nico’s sister, Hazel told him she was happy that Nico was opening up to more people outside of the Seven. She thanked him for being a good friend to him.

However, Nico being his first thought when he wakes up and his last when he goes to bed, isn’t exactly what you can call a friendly feeling.

 _Urgh, why? Why now?_ he cursed mentally to himself.

Because truly, Will didn’t know how it happened. But… every time he was looking too much at Nico’s onyx eyes with those long lashes and his messy black hair and oh… _those lips_. Well, every time, his heart would have severe tachycardia (which means in a nerd doctor’s vocabulary that his heart would beat too fast).

Not only he dearly missed Michael and Lee, but he would do anything to have them to talk to. They would’ve been so happy for Will. He knows he still can talk to Austin or even Kayla since she was the only one with a human parent being the same sex as their godly parent. But his siblings always advised him to go find a boyfriend when all he wants is to be strong, independent and to heal people for a life.

“C’mon, really Solace? You’re walking me out to my cabin again?” Nico sighed after a campfire night.

“Like you could do anything without me, Death Boy.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Will chuckled but his voice almost chocked in his throat when Nico grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. It wasn’t the first time he did this especially after the war against Gaea, but it always made Will’s heart skip a beat. When they arrived cabin 13, Will thought Nico was going to let go of his hand but he didn’t; he actually squeezed it harder.

“Will… I, em…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been… _thinking about you_.” Nico whispered, looking at his shoes “A lot. Like… every day.”

The brunette was blushing and so was Will but there was a smile crawled across his face.

“I… Gods, I’m fucking ridiculous.” He muttered

“I-It’s okay Nico, take your time for what you have to say.”

“I… I really like you, Will. As… _like like_ you.”

Nico let out a small gasp of surprise. His heart ready to explode out of his chest, the blond one smiled and lift up his hand to grab Nico’s face.

“I really like like you too, Nico. You don’t know how much…” he responded and couldn’t help back a chuckle.

Finally, his feelings were out in the open and Nico liked him back. The brunette’s surprised eyes softened and the smile on his face warmed Will’s heart; he loved when Nico smiled but most of all, he loved being the reason of his smile. Then, Nico took a deep breath and squared his shoulders:

“Will, may I kiss you?”

Will nodded.

It probably took a long minute just for their foreheads to touch but they both wanted to take time to appreciate this. The last thing Will wanted, was to make Nico feel overcome with fear. Slowly, they leaned forward, and their lips touched. Will’s hands flew to hold his waist and Nico put his arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Their lips were moving tenderly at first and their tongues’ tip were touching but no more. There was no rush.

Because of the lack of air, they parted, and Nico was blushing more than ever.

“It was my first kiss…” he said quietly, like he was ashamed.

“Mine too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I wanted my first to be with someone special.”

“And… am I?”

Will laughed, hands still on Nico’s waist. “Indeed you’re special, Nico di Angelo.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dating phase was easier than they both thought. Actually, their relationship hadn’t really changed: still a lot of tease and yells at each other like an old-married couple, Will always made him come to the infirmary for the most casual thing, not to mention their lil’ nicknames Death Boy and Sunshine.

But little gestures appeared such as holding hands under the table, affectionate gazes that made Aphrodite’s daughters squeal and Nico often called him _tesoro mio_ , which strengthened the blonde’s will to learn Italian.

Oh, and heavy make out sessions.

At first, Will didn’t know what got into him; he loved kissing Nico for sure, but he never thought they’d get that adventurous. And that he would like it that much. Really much. On their first dates, Will did tell him about his general lack of sexual desire and Nico, being from the 40’s, didn’t want to feel pressured about sex, either. They were on the same page about that.

So, how did Will finish on Nico’s lap, both their shirts gone, he had no idea. He just kept grinding for his life on his moaning boyfriend.

“Nico” he panted, not remembering how regular breathing worked.

“Gods, Solace if-if you don’t stop, I might…”

The son of Hades didn’t finish his sentence, but Will could easily guess by the obvious budge in his pants. Will’s own erection was painful against the jeans’ material. He grinded faster and harder.

“Will.” Nico groaned. His nails were scratching the back’s tanned skin and would probably leave marks, but Will couldn’t care less.

All he wanted was release. He slowed down, much to Nico’s displease, who quickly moaned again when Will palmed his erection.

“Urgh, gods, just… keep going, please!”

Will did and almost screamed embarrassingly when Nico laid his hand on his crotch too. Both climaxed some minutes later and they collapsed on Nico’s bed.

“So, um…” Will started, still panting

“Yeah?”

“It seems that I’m… sexually attracted to you.”

Nico couldn’t help but laugh. “S-Seriously Solace? After what we’ve just done, that’s what you come back with?”

Realizing the obviousness of his statement, Will burst out laughing too and soon they cuddled with huge smiles, Nico’s head laying on his chest. While playing with the soft dark hair, Will didn’t feel overwhelmed about what they just did, even if he truly thought sex would never really be an option for him before. Now, though… He definitely wanted to experience. And he wasn’t afraid because it was Nico.

Nico was, indeed, special.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Solangelo one shot, I hope you liked it. I may translate it in French later ;)  
> Also I'd like to point out that I'm not asexual nor pansexual (I'm bi though) so I hope I got it right with the whole explanation. If you identify to one of these labels from the LGBT community and would like to correct me about something, don't hesitate! I don't want to cause offend to anyone's sexuality or identity.  
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
